scpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Serie SCP
center|250px =Información operacional de la SCP= * Niveles de autorización de seguridad * Clases de objetos SCP * Fuerzas especiales =Lista de SCPs= 000 - 099 * SCP-001 - En espera de desclasificación Bloqueado * SCP-002 - El "salón" * SCP-003 - La tarjeta madre biológica * SCP-004 - Las 12 llaves oxidadas y la puerta * SCP-005 - La llave maestra * SCP-006 - La fuente de la Juventud * SCP-007 - Planeta Abdominal * SCP-008 - Plaga zombie * SCP-009 - Hielo rojo * SCP-010 - Collares de control * SCP-011 - Monumento sensible a la Guerra Civil * SCP-012 - Una mala composición * SCP-013 - Cigarrillos Blue Lady * SCP-014 - El hombre de concreto * SCP-015 - Tubería pesadilla * SCP-016 - Microorganismo sensible * SCP-017 - Persona de la sombra * SCP-018 - Super Bola * SCP-019 - El mounstro de la jarra * SCP-020 - Molde invisible * SCP-021 - Piel de Wyrm * SCP-022 - La Morgue * SCP-023 - Cáscara negra * SCP-024 - Demostración de juego de los muertos * SCP-025 - A Well-Worn Wardrobe * SCP-026 - Afterschool Retention * SCP-027 - The Vermin God * SCP-028 - Knowledge * SCP-029 - Daughter of Shadows * SCP-030 - The Homunculus * SCP-031 - Qué es amor? * SCP-032 - Titania's Prisons * SCP-033 - The Missing Number * SCP-034 - Obsidian Ritual Knife * SCP-035 - Possessive Mask * SCP-036 - The Reincarnation Pilgrimage of the Yazidi (Kiras Guhorîn) * SCP-037 - Dwarf Star * SCP-038 - The Everything Tree * SCP-039 - Proboscis Engineers * SCP-040 - Evolution's Child * SCP-041 - Thought Broadcasting Patient * SCP-042 - A Formerly Winged Horse * SCP-043 - The Beatle * SCP-044 - World War II Era Molecular-Fission Cannon * SCP-045 - Atmospheric Converter * SCP-046 - "Predatory" Holly Bush * SCP-047 - Microbial Mutagen * SCP-048 - The Cursed SCP Number * SCP-049 - Plague Doctor * SCP-050 - To The Cleverest * SCP-051 - Japanese Obstetrical Model * SCP-052 - Time-Traveling Train * SCP-053 - Young Girl * SCP-054 - Water Nymph * SCP-055 - Desconocido * SCP-056 - A Beautiful Person * SCP-057 - The Daily Grind * SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness * SCP-059 - Radioactive Mineral * SCP-060 - Infernal Occult Skeleton * SCP-061 - Auditory Mind Control * SCP-062 - "Quantum" Computer * SCP-063 - "The World's Best TothBrush" * SCP-064 - Flawed von Neumann Structure * SCP-065 - Organic Distortion Field * SCP-066 - Eric's Toy * SCP-067 - The Artist's Pen * SCP-068 - The Wire Figure * SCP-069 - Second Chance * SCP-070 - Iron Wings * SCP-071 - Degenerative Metamorphic Entity * SCP-072 - The Foot of the Bed * SCP-073 - "Cain" * SCP-074 - Quantum Woodlouse * SCP-075 - Corrosive Snail * SCP-076 - "Able" * SCP-077 - Rot Skull * SCP-078 - Guilt * SCP-079 - Antiguo AI * SCP-080 - "El Hombre Boogie" * SCP-081 - Spontaneous Combustion Virus * SCP-082 - "Fernand" the Cannibal * SCP-083 - An Abandoned Row Home * SCP-084 - Static Tower * SCP-085 - Hand-drawn Cassy * SCP-086 - The Office of Dr. REDACTED * SCP-087 - El hueco de la escalera * SCP-088 - The Lizard King * SCP-089 - Tophet * SCP-090 - Apocorubik's Cube * SCP-091 - Nostalgia * SCP-092 - 5-Dimensional Copy of CD by "The 5th Dimension" * SCP-093 - Objeto de mar rojo * SCP-094 - Miniature Event Horizon * SCP-095 - The Atomic Adventures of Ronnie Ray-Gun * SCP-096 - El "Individuo Tímido" * SCP-097 - Old Fairgrounds * SCP-098 - Surgeon Crabs * SCP-099 - The Portrait 100 - 199 *SCP-100 - "Jamaican Joe's Junkyard Jubilee" *SCP-101 - Hungry Bag *SCP-102 - Property of Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. *SCP-103 - The Never-Hungry Man *SCP-104 - The Lonely Ball *SCP-105 - "Iris" *SCP-106 - El Hombre Viejo *SCP-107 - The Turtle Shell *SCP-108 - Extradimensional Nasal Cavity *SCP-109 - Infinite Canteen *SCP-110 - Subterranean City *SCP-111 - Dragon-Snails™ *SCP-112 - The Variable Coaster *SCP-113 - The Gender-Switcher *SCP-114 - Bringer of Conflict *SCP-115 - Miniature Dump Truck *SCP-116 - The Brittle Boy *SCP-117 - Complete Multitool *SCP-118 - Nuclear Protists *SCP-119 - Timecrowave *SCP-120 - Teleporting Paddling Pool *SCP-121 - Concrete Cradle *SCP-122 - Lucid Nightlight *SCP-123 - Contained Miniature Black Hole *SCP-124 - Fertile Soil *SCP-125 - Contagious Reflection *SCP-126 - Invisible Friend *SCP-127 - The Living Gun *SCP-128 - Kinetic Energy Entity *SCP-129 - Progressive Fungal Infection *SCP-130 - Post Office *SCP-131 - The "Eye Pods" *SCP-132 - Broken Desert *SCP-133 - Instant Hole *SCP-134 - Star-Eyed Child *SCP-135 - Universal Carcinogen *SCP-136 - Naked Doll *SCP-137 - The Real Toy *SCP-138 - The Ever-Living Man *SCP-139 - Possible Skull of the White Div *SCP-140 - An Incomplete Chronicle *SCP-141 - Codex Damnatio *SCP-142 - One-Armed Bandit *SCP-143 - The Bladewood Grove *SCP-144 - Tibetan Rope to Heaven *SCP-145 - Man-Absorbing Phone *SCP-146 - Bronze Head of Shame *SCP-147 - Anachronistic Television *SCP-148 - The "Telekill" Alloy *SCP-149 - The Blood Flies *SCP-150 - The Prosthetic Parasite *SCP-151 - The Painting *SCP-152 - Book of Endings *SCP-153 - Drain Worms *SCP-154 - Offensive Bracelets *SCP-155 - Infinite Speed Computer *SCP-156 - Reanimating Pomegranate *SCP-157 - Imitative Predator *SCP-158 - Soul Extractor *SCP-159 - The Perfect Lock *SCP-160 - Predator Drone *SCP-161 - Pinwheel of Doom! *SCP-162 - Ball of Sharp *SCP-163 - An Old Castaway *SCP-164 - Squid Tumors *SCP-165 - The Creeping, Hungry Sands of Tule *SCP-166 - Teenage Succubus *SCP-167 - Infinite Labyrinth *SCP-168 - Sentient Calculator *SCP-169 - El Leviatan *SCP-170 - A Tube of Superglue *SCP-171 - Collective Brain Foam *SCP-172 - The Gearman *SCP-173 - La Escultura - El Original *SCP-174 - Ventriloquist's Dummy *SCP-175 - Treasure Map *SCP-176 - Observable Time Loop *SCP-177 - Checkmate *SCP-178 - "3-D" Specs *SCP-179 - Insatiable Leech *SCP-180 - Identity Thieving Hat *SCP-181 - "Lucky" *SCP-182 - "Rider" *SCP-183 - "Weaver" *SCP-184 - The Architect *SCP-185 - The Radio *SCP-186 - Para Terminar Todas las Guerras *SCP-187 - Double Vision *SCP-188 - The Craftsman *SCP-189 - Hair-Imitating Parasite *SCP-190 - The Toybox *SCP-191 - Cyborg Child *SCP-192 - Flawless X-Ray Machine *SCP-193 - The Tissue Snail *SCP-194 - Carrion Host *SCP-195 - A "Medicinal Whiskey" *SCP-196 - Time Paradox *SCP-197 - The Greenhouse *SCP-198 - Cup of Joe *SCP-199 - Ferns 200 - 299 SCP-200 - Chrysalis SCP-201 - The Empty World SCP-202 - The Rewind Man SCP-203 - Tortured Iron Soul SCP-204 - The Protector SCP-205 - Shadow Lamps SCP-206 - The Voyager SCP-207 - Cola Bottles SCP-208 - "Bes" SCP-209 - The Sadist's Tumbler SCP-210 - Flooded House SCP-211 - Paper-Covered Building SCP-212 - The Improver SCP-213 - Anti-Matter Parasite SCP-214 - Hemotopian Virus SCP-215 - Paranoia-Inducing Spectacles SCP-216 - The Safe SCP-217 - The Clockwork Virus SCP-218 - Lamprey-Mass Organism SCP-219 - Resonance Engine SCP-220 - Two's Company SCP-221 - Compulsion Tweezers SCP-222 - Clone Coffin SCP-223 - A Photo Album SCP-224 - Grandfather Clock SCP-225 - Unstoppable and Immovable SCP-226 - Puzzle Of Terror SCP-227 - Complete Antikythera Mechanism SCP-228 - Psychiatric Diagnostic Tool SCP-229 - Wire Weed SCP-230 - The Gayest Man Alive SCP-231 - Special Personnel Requirements SCP-232 - Jack Proton's Atomic Zapper SCP-233 - 23-Sided Polyhedron SCP-234 - Extradimensional Fish SCP-235 - Phonographic Records SCP-236 - Mimic "Crabs" SCP-237 - Modern-Day Pygmalion SCP-238 - Building Complex SCP-239 - The Witch Child SCP-240 - Breath-Powered Flying Machine SCP-241 - Good Home Cooking SCP-242 - Self "Cleaning" Pool SCP-243 - Animation SCP-244 - Ice Fog Jar SCP-245 - Anomalous LEO Object SCP-246 - Prophetic Projector SCP-247 - A Harmless Kitten SCP-248 - 110% SCP-249 - The Random Door SCP-250 - Most of an Allosaurus SCP-251 - The Deceptive Snow Globe SCP-252 - Humboldt Squid SCP-253 - The Cancer Plague SCP-254 - Employee of the Month SCP-255 - Hate Pipe SCP-256 - Trapped in the Typewriter SCP-257 - Professor William Woodsworth’s Collection of Curiosities SCP-258 - Weeping Frog SCP-259 - The Weisenglass Spiral SCP-260 - The Tracking Stone SCP-261 - Pan-Dimensional Vending SCP-262 - A Coat of Many Arms SCP-263 - "Cash or Ash" SCP-264 - Skeleton Temple SCP-265 - Black Volga SCP-266 - Will o' the Wisp SCP-267 - Tumorvore SCP-268 - Cap of Neglect SCP-269 - Dialysis Bracelet SCP-270 - Secluded Telephone SCP-271 - Inscribed Disc SCP-272 - An Old Iron Nail SCP-273 - Human Phoenix SCP-274 - Graffito SCP-275 - Ironskin SCP-276 - Time Schooner SCP-277 - Chalkland SCP-278 - A Large Mechanical Spider SCP-279 - Meandering Man SCP-280 - Eyes in the Dark SCP-281 - The Snooze Alarm SCP-282 - Ritual Devil Sticks SCP-283 - A Rock That Falls Sideways SCP-284 - The Twins SCP-285 - Mental Megaphone SCP-286 - The Brothers' Game SCP-287 - Spectral Manifestation Sword SCP-288 - The "Stepford Marriage" Rings SCP-289 - Inertial Amplifier SCP-290 - The Picasso Machine SCP-291 - Disassembler/Reassembler SCP-292 - Egg Timer of Déjà Vu SCP-293 - Obsession SCP-294 - The Coffee Machine SCP-295 - Cauterpillers SCP-296 - Armed Containment Site-03 SCP-297 - "Steely Dan" SCP-298 - The Blood Organ SCP-299 - Infectious Tree 300 - 399 *SCP-300 - "A World in a Bottle" *SCP-301 - Teleporter *SCP-302 - Ant Sculpture *SCP-303 - The Doorman *SCP-304 - The Signal *SCP-305 - The Whisperer *SCP-306 - Frog Rot *SCP-307 - Carnivorous Ivy *SCP-308 - Aztec Burial Sarcophagus *SCP-309 - Plush Toy *SCP-310 - Eternal Flame *SCP-311 - Tactile Displacement Gloves *SCP-312 - Atmospheric Jellyfish *SCP-313 - Powerful Hand Dryer *SCP-314 - Motion-Seeking Blade *SCP-315 - The Recorded Man *SCP-316 - Color-Draining Light *SCP-317 - Cretaceous Physicist *SCP-318 - Soul Press *SCP-319 - Orbitoclast *SCP-320 - Higgs Field Acceleration Manipulator *SCP-321 - Child of Man *SCP-322 - "Grow Your Own Castle" Kit *SCP-323 - Wendigo Skull *SCP-324 - Eulogy Shrub *SCP-325 - The Detergent *SCP-326 - A Chinese Peasant *SCP-327 - The Mermaid *SCP-328 - Alien Disc *SCP-329 - The Cancer Garden *SCP-330 - Take Only Two *SCP-331 - "Tumbles" *SCP-332 - The 1976 Kirk Lonwood High School Marching Band *SCP-333 - City in a Symphony *SCP-334 - Stellar Vulpine *SCP-335 - One Hundred and Fifty 3.5" Floppy Disks *SCP-336 - "Lilith" *SCP-337 - Hairball *SCP-338 - A Portable Radio *SCP-339 - Be Silent, Be Still *SCP-340 - Viral Rebreather Membrane *SCP-341 - A Collection of Extra-Solar Orreries *SCP-342 - A Ticket to Ride *SCP-343 - "Dios" *SCP-344 - Schrödinger's Can Opener *SCP-345 - Stone Puzzle Cube *SCP-346 - "Pterry" the Pterodactyl *SCP-347 - The Invisible Woman *SCP-348 - The Shed *SCP-349 - The Philosopher's Stone and the Graveyard of the Immortals *SCP-350 - Unbreakable Contract *SCP-351 - Fluid Canon *SCP-352 - "Baba Yaga" *SCP-353 - "Vector" *SCP-354 - La piscina roja *SCP-355 - The Serrated Lawn *SCP-356 - Cemetery… Portal? *SCP-357 - Hungry Clay *SCP-358 - A "Deserted" Hospital *SCP-359 - The Hawk *SCP-360 - Writer's Block *SCP-361 - Bronze Liver *SCP-362 - A Cool T-Shirt *SCP-363 - Not Centipedes *SCP-364 - Ionian Drop Point *SCP-365 - Pool Noodle *SCP-366 - Carriage Grubs *SCP-367 - Little Dog *SCP-368 - Paper Crane *SCP-369 - Living Migratory Roadwork *SCP-370 - A Key *SCP-371 - Macrovirus *SCP-372 - Peripheral Jumper *SCP-373 - Ghost Record *SCP-374 - Oracular Guillotine *SCP-375 - Hungry Bank *SCP-376 - The Traffic Light Tree *SCP-377 - Accurate Fortune Cookies *SCP-378 - Brainworm *SCP-379 - Mechanical Pheromone *SCP-380 - Biological Networking Device *SCP-381 - The Pyrotechnic Polyphony *SCP-382 - Haunted Baby Carriage *SCP-383 - Variably Useful Flu *SCP-384 - Let Her In *SCP-385 - Personal Anti-Gravity Field Generator *SCP-386 - Eternal Fungus *SCP-387 - Living Lego *SCP-388 - Ultimate Frisbee *SCP-389 - Message in a Bottle *SCP-390 - Ancient Military Laser *SCP-391 - The Midas Owl *SCP-392 - The Quark Degenerator *SCP-393 - The Memory Planner *SCP-394 - Ear Candles *SCP-395 - The Bottle Baby *SCP-396 - Displacer Chair *SCP-397 - A Hominidae *SCP-398 - The Greeting Hall *SCP-399 - Atomic Manipulation Ring 400 - 499 *SCP-400 - A Telephone Box *SCP-401 - A Palm Tree *SCP-402 - Obsidian Absorber *SCP-403 - Escalating Lighter *SCP-404 - Memories Lost, Memories Found *SCP-405 - Telepathy Virus *SCP-406 - Mysterious Life Form *SCP-407 - The Song of Genesis *SCP-408 - Illusory Butterflies *SCP-409 - Contagious Crystal *SCP-410 - Editor Beetles *SCP-411 - Ancient Precog *SCP-412 - Mutagenic Mirror *SCP-413 - Endless Garage *SCP-414 - Welcoming Doormat *SCP-415 - The Harvested Man *SCP-416 - Infinite Forest *SCP-417 - The Plague Tree *SCP-418 - Human Jigsaw *SCP-419 - Window to the World *SCP-420 - Aggressive Skin Condition *SCP-421 - Shoal of Driftwood *SCP-422 - Patchwork Beast *SCP-423 - Self-Inserting Character *SCP-424 - Nanomimes *SCP-425 - The Infinity Broadcast *SCP-426 - I am a Toaster *SCP-427 - Lovecraftian Locket *SCP-428 - The Crowd *SCP-429 - Clockwork Teleporter *SCP-430 - Hello Kitty Panties *SCP-431 - Dr. Gideon *SCP-432 - Cabinet Maze *SCP-433 - A Ritual *SCP-434 - A Meeting with Myself *SCP-435 - “He-Who-Made-Dark” *SCP-436 - Error Locket *SCP-437 - Woodcutter's Ax *SCP-438 - Addictive Straitjacket of Espionage *SCP-439 - Bone Hive *SCP-440 - Sand-Based Ecology *SCP-441 - Jacob Ram *SCP-442 - On-Time Piece *SCP-443 - Thought-streaming Crayons *SCP-444 - The Language of Global Harmony *SCP-445 - "Dr. Wondertainment's Super Paper" *SCP-446 - Human Mannequin *SCP-447 - Ball of Green Slime *SCP-448 - Jack-in-the-Box *SCP-449 - Gut Dust *SCP-450 - Abandoned Federal Penitentiary *SCP-451 - Mister Lonely *SCP-452 - Dreamcatcher Spider *SCP-453 - Scripted Nightclub *SCP-454 - Comic Book *SCP-455 - Cargo Ship *SCP-456 - Soporific Bedbugs *SCP-457 - Burning Man *SCP-458 - The Never-Ending Pizza Box *SCP-459 - Interplanetary Thermostat *SCP-460 - Séance Storm *SCP-461 - ZICU-TV *SCP-462 - The Getaway Car *SCP-463 - A Spoon That Bends People *SCP-464 - The Foundry *SCP-465 - Party in a Box *SCP-466 - Mobile Veins *SCP-467 - Confessional Phone Booth *SCP-468 - The Abacus *SCP-469 - Many-Winged Angel *SCP-470 - Nexus of Abandoned Places *SCP-471 - A Satellite *SCP-472 - The Bloodstone *SCP-473 - Supai *SCP-474 - "Fuzz Bugs" *SCP-475 - Pope on a Rope *SCP-476 - Map to Nowhere *SCP-477 - Fossil Sea *SCP-478 - Tooth Fairies *SCP-479 - Hallway 4, D-Class Dorms, Site 14 *SCP-480 - Recurring Nightmare Field *SCP-481 - Scar Tissue *SCP-482 - Mentally Mutating Straitjacket *SCP-483 - Anti-Aging Placebos *SCP-484 - Memory Stealing Drug *SCP-485 - Death Pen *SCP-486 - Coatlicue Skin *SCP-487 - The Impossible House *SCP-488 - Meteor Attractor *SCP-489 - Don't Rest Your Head *SCP-490 - Ice Cream Truck *SCP-491 - Wrecking Light *SCP-492 - Animated Cloth Dummy *SCP-493 - Replicant *SCP-494 - Matter Transference Gloves *SCP-495 - Thingmaker *SCP-496 - A Sunken Statue *SCP-497 - The Shell *SCP-498 - 11 Minute Snooze *SCP-499 - Old Sun Man 500 - 599 * SCP-500 - Panacea SCP-501 - Monk's Greed SCP-502 - The Surrogate Heart SCP-503 - The Luckiest Man in the World SCP-504 - Critical Tomatoes SCP-505 - Ink Stain SCP-506 - Instant-growing Plants SCP-507 - Reluctant Dimension Hopper SCP-508 - Random-dot Stereogram SCP-509 - A Refreshing Sauna SCP-510 - Soft Death SCP-511 - Basement Cat SCP-512 - Gravity-Nullifying Umbrella SCP-513 - A Cowbell SCP-514 - A Flock of Doves SCP-515 - Sleeper SCP-516 - Intelligent Tank SCP-517 - Grammie Knows SCP-518 - The Transinformational Tomb of Asa Rutledge SCP-519 - Cheeky Phone Booth SCP-520 - Knife Switch SCP-521 - The Postbox SCP-522 - Blood-draining Carpet SCP-523 - The Most Unhelpful Object On Earth SCP-524 - Walter the Omnivorous Rabbit SCP-525 - Eye Spiders SCP-526 - Valhalla Gate SCP-527 - Deadly Block SCP-528 - Voodoo Putty SCP-529 - Josie the Half-Cat SCP-530 - Carl the Variable Dog SCP-531 - Paired Brass Guard Cats SCP-532 - Frost Bug SCP-533 - Snake Necklace SCP-534 - Misplaced Blood SCP-535 - Communicative Beaker SCP-536 - Physical Law Testing Chamber SCP-537 - Singing Gramophone SCP-538 - Shadow Spiders SCP-539 - The Perfect Distraction SCP-540 - Carnivorous Blow-Up Doll SCP-541 - Living Thoracic System SCP-542 - Herr Chirurg SCP-543 - Noise SCP-544 - The New Voice SCP-545 - Liquid Life/Totenkinder SCP-546 - A Notebook SCP-547 - The Cartesian Business Card SCP-548 - Ice Spider SCP-549 - Ursa Minor SCP-550 - The Ghûl SCP-551 - Impossible Puzzle SCP-552 - Ahead of His Time SCP-553 - Crystalline Butterflies SCP-554 - The Perfect Murder SCP-555 - Corpse Magnet SCP-556 - Painted Aircraft SCP-557 - Ancient Containment Site SCP-558 - Strange Contact Lenses SCP-559 - Birthday Time! SCP-560 - Bitwise Amoeba SCP-561 - A Passive Rip in Time SCP-562 - Revel Rousers SCP-563 - Holographic Flip-Flops SCP-564 - Incomplete Primitive Cyborg SCP-565 - Ed's Head SCP-566 - Word a Day SCP-567 - The Dungeon SCP-568 - Dismemberment Strap SCP-569 - Heads SCP-570 - Puppeteer Gloves SCP-571 - Self-Propagating Infectious Pattern SCP-572 - Katana of Apparent Invincibility SCP-573 - The Pied Pipe SCP-574 - The Drophouse SCP-575 - Predatory Darkness SCP-576 - Contradictory Metro Station SCP-577 - Bullet Cat SCP-578 - The Shattered Girl SCP-579 - EXPUNGED SCP-580 - Shi Huang Ti's Five Heaven Chariot SCP-581 - The Equestrian's Soul SCP-582 - A Bundle of Stories SCP-583 - Deathly Video Tape SCP-584 - Many Fingers, Many Toes SCP-585 - Sharpeners SCP-586 - Inscribable Object SCP-587 - A Model System SCP-588 - A Voracious Coin SCP-589 - The Price of Obsession SCP-590 - He Feels Your Pain SCP-591 - A Framed Picture SCP-592 - Inaccurate History Book SCP-593 - Contagious Innumeracy SCP-594 - Electric Sheep SCP-595 - Teleporting Destroyer SCP-596 - Cursed Regeneration Statue SCP-597 - The Mother of Them All SCP-598 - Sentient Color SCP-599 - Uncharted City 600 - 699 *SCP-600 - "That Guy" *SCP-601 - Sophocles' Chorus *SCP-602 - The Sculptor of SoHo *SCP-603 - Self-replicating computer program *SCP-604 - The Cannibal's Banquet; A Corrupted Ritual *SCP-605 - Living Storm Cloud *SCP-606 - "The Teacher" *SCP-607 - Dorian the Grey Cat *SCP-608 - Fractal Tinsel *SCP-609 - Neurotoxic Ringtone *SCP-610 - The Flesh that Hates *SCP-611 - Parasitic Toothpick *SCP-612 - Aggressive Cable *SCP-613 - "Wonder Bread!" *SCP-614 - IP Address 57.32.███.███ *SCP-615 - Stick Blob *SCP-616 - The Vessel and the Gate *SCP-617 - Pet Rocks *SCP-618 - Unhealthy Cigarillo *SCP-619 - Lucky Jeans *SCP-620 - Time Keeps on Slipping *SCP-621 - Hypnobulbs *SCP-622 - Desert in a Can *SCP-623 - One Groovy Room *SCP-624 - "Personal" Music Player *SCP-625 - Anklebiter *SCP-626 - Vision-Altering Sculpture *SCP-627 - Perpetual Circle *SCP-628 - Flute Copse *SCP-629 - Mr. Brass *SCP-630 - Black Glacier *SCP-631 - Nyctophobic Omnivore *SCP-632 - A Bad Headache *SCP-633 - Ghost In The Machine *SCP-634 - Forgetful Goldfish *SCP-635 - Medieval Bootstrap Program *SCP-636 - Elevator to Nowhere *SCP-637 - Viral Cat *SCP-638 - The Roaring One *SCP-639 - Distorted Man *SCP-640 - Lucent Beams *SCP-641 - The Pacifier *SCP-642 - Hot Springs *SCP-643 - Delicious Chocolates *SCP-644 - Liquid Rock *SCP-645 - Mouth of Truth *SCP-646 - Birth Worm *SCP-647 - Hungry Box *SCP-648 - The Labyrinth *SCP-649 - Matchbox Full of Winter *SCP-650 - Startling Statue *SCP-651 - Tissue-fusing virus *SCP-652 - Meteorological Dog *SCP-653 - The Boomerang *SCP-654 - Thunderhorn *SCP-655 - Biological Disinformation Campaign *SCP-656 - Home Edition *SCP-657 - Death-predicting Man *SCP-658 - "Botflies" *SCP-659 - Communal Avian Intelligence *SCP-660 - Earthen Womb *SCP-661 - Salesman, Too Good to Be True *SCP-662 - Butler's Hand Bell *SCP-663 - Living Water Filter *SCP-664 - The Floor to Nowhere *SCP-665 - The Garbage Man *SCP-666 - Spirit Lodge *SCP-667 - Fairy Kudzu *SCP-668 - 13" Chef's Knife *SCP-669 - A Didactic Perspective *SCP-670 - Family of Cotton *SCP-671 - Deconstructing Ants *SCP-672 - Rock Coral *SCP-673 - Tissues *SCP-674 - The Exposition Gun *SCP-675 - Shadows Through the Window *SCP-676 - Unnatural Hot Spring *SCP-677 - Unpredictable Pogo Stick *SCP-678 - Trauma Harvester *SCP-679 - Eyerot *SCP-680 - Clockwork Skull *SCP-681 - Hostile Helium *SCP-682 - Hard-to-Destroy Reptile *SCP-683 - Refrigerador artista *SCP-684 - The Caretaken *SCP-685 - Non-Bottomless Pit *SCP-686 - Infectious Lactation *SCP-687 - NOIR *SCP-688 - Hole Dwellers *SCP-689 - Haunter in the Dark *SCP-690 - Joke Bandages *SCP-691 - A Coward's Way Out *SCP-692 - Revives the Colours *SCP-693 - Knotty Stalker *SCP-694 - Trap Spiders *SCP-695 - Eels *SCP-696 - Abyssal Typewriter *SCP-697 - Toxic Terraforming *SCP-698 - Judgmental Turtle *SCP-699 - Mystery Box 700 - 799 SCP-700 - Graffiti Factory SCP-701 - The Hanged King's Tragedy SCP-702 - The Trader's Residence SCP-703 - Into The Closet SCP-704 - Dangerous Curves SCP-705 - Militaristic Play-Doh SCP-706 - The Porcelain Skinned Girl SCP-707 - Nesting Dolls SCP-708 - The Big Orange Forklift SCP-709 - Eye of the Forest SCP-710 - Disappearance SCP-711 - Paradoxical Insurance Policy SCP-712 - The Impossible Colors SCP-713 - Click Anywhere Computer SCP-714 - The Jaded Ring SCP-715 - Clone Booth SCP-716 - The Train SCP-717 - The Ambassador SCP-718 - Eyeball SCP-719 - Light-Bringer SCP-720 - Astronomically-Inclined Crane SCP-721 - Factory Toys SCP-722 - Jörmungandr SCP-723 - Aging Staircase SCP-724 - Procyon stentor SCP-725 - Parrot Whale SCP-726 - Reconstructive Maggots SCP-727 - Hephaestus's Forge SCP-728 - The Forever Room SCP-729 - Marble Bath SCP-730 - Decerebrating Plague SCP-731 - Rathole Cover SCP-732 - The Fan-Fic Plague SCP-733 - A Pair of Scissors SCP-734 - The Baby SCP-735 - Insult Box SCP-736 - The Iapetus Anomaly SCP-737 - Hungry Train SCP-738 - The Devil's Deal SCP-739 - A Mirrored Booth SCP-740 - The Hindenburg Photograph SCP-741 - Mysterious Russian Submarine SCP-742 - Retrovirus SCP-743 - A Chocolate Fountain SCP-744 - Assembly Required SCP-745 - The Headlights SCP-746 - Pseudo-Avian SCP-747 - Children and Dolls SCP-748 - Sand Sculptor SCP-749 - Rain Drops SCP-750 - A Different Outlook on Life SCP-751 - Organ Eater SCP-752 - Altruistic Utopia SCP-753 - Automatic Artist SCP-754 - Illustrated Climbing Vine SCP-755 - "Watch for the white bird" SCP-756 - Miniature Solar System SCP-757 - The Fruit Tree SCP-758 - Spell Check - "Vasili" SCP-759 - Sourdough Starter SCP-760 - The Groomers SCP-761 - Slightly Less Dangerous Trampoline SCP-762 - Immortal Iron Maiden SCP-763 - Human Beowulf Cluster SCP-764 - The Obscene Show SCP-765 - Duck Pond SCP-766 - Human-Shaped Anomaly in Space SCP-767 - Crime Scene Photographs SCP-768 - Long-Range Alarm Clock SCP-769 - Ancient Encyclopedia SCP-770 - Nuclear Slime SCP-771 - Self-Repairing Biological AI SCP-772 - Giant Parasitoid Wasps SCP-773 - Voodoo Dartboard SCP-774 - Whistlebones SCP-775 - Hungry Ticks SCP-776 - The Youth Cult SCP-777 - Kingdom of Sand SCP-778 - Paradise Falls SCP-779 - Brownies SCP-780 - Seed Bead SCP-781 - Unwitting Dreamshaper SCP-782 - All-New You SCP-783 - Baba Yaga's Cottage SCP-784 - Posthuman Brain SCP-785 - A Chain Restaurant SCP-786 - Funnel Factor Twelve SCP-787 - The Plane That Never Was SCP-788 - Magma Carp SCP-789 - Internet-Savvy Predator SCP-790 - Blood? SCP-791 - Water Orb SCP-792 - The Body Farm SCP-793 - The Ghost Sickness SCP-794 - Desert Shipwreck SCP-795 - Reality-Bending Cat SCP-796 - River Cat SCP-797 - Curious Poltergeist SCP-798 - Cortex Rat SCP-799 - Carnivorous Blanket 800 - 899 SCP-800 - An Eastern History SCP-801 - Seven Furs SCP-802 - Musical Tank SCP-803 - Predatory Parasols SCP-804 - World Without Man SCP-805 - Poison Wood Foal SCP-806 - Resurrection Projection SCP-807 - Heart Attack on a Plate SCP-808 - The Mechanical Choir SCP-809 - Combat Boots SCP-810 - The Never-want Lamp SCP-811 - Swamp Woman SCP-812 - A Big Box of River SCP-813 - Glass Shard SCP-814 - Antique Phonograph SCP-815 - Snake Nut Can SCP-816 - Darwin's Erector Set SCP-817 - Random Metamorphism SCP-818 - An Abandoned Project SCP-819 - Vital Suckers SCP-820 - Las Langostas Pintadas SCP-821 - Dixie Funland SCP-822 - Landmine Cacti SCP-823 - Carnival of Horrors SCP-824 - Active Weed Control SCP-825 - Helmet of Disturbing Visions SCP-826 - Draws You into the Book SCP-827 - The Soup SCP-828 - The Clamp SCP-829 - Bloodthirsty Nail Polish SCP-830 - Inky Quicksand SCP-831 - Tinkerbug SCP-832 - Accountant's Coin SCP-833 - Charity Worms SCP-834 - Marked SCP-835 - Expunged Data Released SCP-836 - Structural Cancer SCP-837 - Weather Bug SCP-838 - The Dream Job SCP-839 - Candied Worms SCP-840 - Drain Feeder SCP-841 - Reverse Mirror Voodoo Doll Stick Puppet SCP-842 - Operations Table SCP-843 - "Cow Seeds" SCP-844 - Crybaby SCP-845 - Liquid Polecat SCP-846 - Robo-Dude SCP-847 - The Mannequin SCP-848 - Interdimensional Spider Web SCP-849 - A Perfect Day SCP-850 - School of Fish SCP-851 - Lullabugs SCP-852 - Lunar Anomaly SCP-853 - Weather Preserves SCP-854 - Dream Bridge SCP-855 - The Film Hall SCP-856 - Leopotamus SCP-857 - Human-Based Ecosystem SCP-858 - Darkflies SCP-859 - Arachnophobic Orb * SCP-860 - Llave Azul SCP-861 - A Fallen Angel SCP-862 - Rats SCP-863 - Patchwork Crabs SCP-864 - Man-eating Washbasin SCP-865 - The Gentleman's Lash SCP-866 - Supercomputer SCP-867 - Blood Spruce SCP-868 - Mnemonic Meme SCP-869 - Summer of '48 SCP-870 - The Maybe There Monsters SCP-871 - Self-Replacing Cake SCP-872 - The Tattered Farmer SCP-873 - Russian Crystal Ball SCP-874 - Abyssal Fluid SCP-875 - War Criminals SCP-876 - Element-Switching Pills SCP-877 - University Microchips SCP-878 - The Actor SCP-879 - Colonial Cetacean SCP-880 - Trapped Winter SCP-881 - Little People SCP-882 - A Machine SCP-883 - Extradimensional Beehive SCP-884 - A Shaving Mirror SCP-885 - Living Vacuum SCP-886 - Nanny SCP-887 - Hypergraphia SCP-888 - Memory Stones SCP-889 - Hybridization SCP-890 - The Rocket Surgeon SCP-891 - California Field SCP-892 - Everyone's Spreadsheet SCP-893 - Asexual SCP-894 - Speak No, Hear No, See No SCP-895 - Camera Disruption SCP-896 - Online Role Playing Game SCP-897 - Voodoo Organ Transplant SCP-898 - Memetic Counter-Agent SCP-899 - Lost Children 900 - 999 SCP-900 - Ciudad del sol SCP-901 - The Building on the Square SCP-902 - The Final Countdown SCP-903 - Tunnel of Infinite Possibility SCP-904 - A Short Poem SCP-905 - Mr. Chameleon SCP-906 - Scouring Hive SCP-907 - An Exploratory Vehicle SCP-908 - Colocated Rock SCP-909 - Mr. Forgetful SCP-910 - Immortality Serum SCP-911 - Egyptian Book of the Dead SCP-912 - Autonomous SWAT Armor SCP-913 - Mr. Hungry * SCP-914 - Los Mecanismos SCP-915 - The Mechanotesseractic Computer SCP-916 - Man's Best Friend SCP-917 - Mr. Moon SCP-918 - Baby Mill SCP-919 - Needy Mirror SCP-920 - Mr. Lost SCP-921 - Museum of Memories SCP-922 - Proust's Lunchbox SCP-923 - A Useful Tool SCP-924 - The Ice Water Men SCP-925 - The Mushroom Cultist SCP-926 - Guqin SCP-927 - Contagious House SCP-928 - The White King SCP-929 - The Cuckoo SCP-930 - Seagull Island SCP-931 - A Rice Bowl SCP-932 - Night Feeder SCP-933 - Duct Tape SCP-934 - Inland Lighthouse SCP-935 - Ancient Playing Cards SCP-936 - Fruit of Man SCP-937 - Walking Sticks SCP-938 - Blood and Thunder SCP-939 - With Many Voices SCP-940 - Araneae Marionettes SCP-941 - Carsickness SCP-942 - Blood Candy SCP-943 - Repayment in Kind SCP-944 - Mirror Maze SCP-945 - Box of Shawabti SCP-946 - A Formal Discussion SCP-947 - The Entity and the Fault SCP-948 - Hope SCP-949 - Wondertainment Land SCP-950 - Clothes Dryer SCP-951 - Die Glocke SCP-952 - Jack Of Hearts SCP-953 - Polymorphic Humanoid SCP-954 - Vocalizing Frogs SCP-955 - Mr. Sillybug SCP-956 - The Child-Breaker * SCP-957 - Hampsters * SCP-958 - General-Beep * SCP-959 - The Bogeyman * SCP-960 - Inspiración * SCP-961 - University Sundial * SCP-962 - Tower of Babble * SCP-963 - Inmortalidad * SCP-964 - Indescribable Polymorph * SCP-965 - La cara en la ventana * SCP-966 - Asesino de sueños * SCP-967 - Infinite Scrapyard * SCP-968 - Tar Baby * SCP-969 - █████ Brand Mosquito Repellent * SCP-970 - The Recursive Room * SCP-971 - Exotic Fast Food Delivery * SCP-972 - Immunity * SCP-973 - Smokey * SCP-974 - Treehouse Predator * SCP-975 - Subway Frogs * SCP-976 - Anomalous Hard Drive * SCP-977 - The Security Station * SCP-978 - Desire Camera * SCP-979 - Stoneware Rabbit * SCP-980 - An Absence of Detail * SCP-981 - The Director's Cut * SCP-982 - Chicago Loop * SCP-983 - The Birthday Monkey * SCP-984 - A Public Restroom * SCP-985 - Lost Luggage Claim * SCP-986 - Faulkner's Last Manuscript * SCP-987 - Gruesome Gallery * SCP-988 - Unopenable Chest * SCP-989 - Self-Defense Sugar * SCP-990 - Dream Man * SCP-991 - A Syringe * SCP-992 - Gaia's Emissary * SCP-993 - Bobble the Clown * SCP-994 - Some Silver Dishes * SCP-995 - Under The Couch * SCP-996 - Broken Topology * SCP-997 - Vermin Suppressor * SCP-998 - Missing Aircraft * SCP-999 - The Tickle Monster Categoría:Lista de SCPs